


Art - Say Yes?

by Candymacaron



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candymacaron/pseuds/Candymacaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Arthur Pendragon, will you be my lawfully wedded prat?"</p><p>"Are you serious?"</p><p>"As serious as my Uncle Gaius's eyebrows."</p><p>"Merlin..."</p><p>"Say yes?"</p><p>"Yes, you idiot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art - Say Yes?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



 

 

 

 


End file.
